I give this interesting words for you
by hiroshiyamada132
Summary: Lanjutan dari This Is Interesting Because You. Otoya-sensei meminta murid-muridnya menyampaikan perasaan pada teman sebangkunya, Ranmaru dan Ai yang tidak tau ttg tugas itu harus mendadak membuat kata-kata untuk satu sama lain. Tiba giliran Ranmaru dan AI untuk mengutarakan perasan masing-masing mereka, tapi Ai langsung berlari. Ada apa dengan Ai! Yaoi! RanAi -utapri-.
1. Chapter 1

Pair : Ranmaru kurosaki and Ai Mikaze, sedikit scene Tokiya Ichinose dan Otoya ittoki –Uta no Prince Sama–

**Warning : **YAOI,Gaje,Shounen Ai,Boys Love,RAPE!, Gak tau lagi

Rate : M

Sinopsis : Lanjutan dari This Is Interesting Because You. Otoya-sensei meminta murid-muridnya menyampaikan perasaan pada teman sebangkunya, Ranmaru dan Ai yang tidak tau ttg tugas itu harus mendadak membuat kata-kata untuk satu sama lain. Tiba giliran Ranmaru dan AI untuk mengutarakan perasan masing-masing mereka, tapi Ai langsung berlari. Ada apa dengan Ai?! Yaoi! RanAi -utapri-.

NORMAL POV

"Ohayou~, Mika-chan.. sudah mengerjakan tugas dari Otoyan?" sapa Reiji saat memasuki kelas XI.1.

"Hm? Tugas apa? Aku tidak tau ada tugas dari Otoya-sensei, kapan dikasih?" tanya Ai dengan wajah polosnya, Reiji tampak berpikir sejenak.

"Tugas membuat kata-kata untuk orang yang kita sayangi, boleh puisi, pantun, lagu, atau hanya sekedar kata-kata. Ehm.. kalau tidak salah tugasnya dikasih sekitar 2 minggu yang lalu, apa kau tidak mendengarnya, Mika-chan?" Ai menggelengkan kepalanya, '2 minggu lalu, saat aku dan Ran bolos pelajaran? Ck,kenapa malah ada tugas seperti itu?' batin Ai kesal.

"Tugasnya dinilai hari ini lho. Lebih baik cepat dibuat sebelum Otoyan marah, Otoyan kalau marah serem lho. Aku keluar dulu ya, ada janji dengan Camus untuk menemaninya ke perpus. Jaa nee, Mika-chan" sepeninggalan Reiji, Ai menghela napas berat. Tiba-tiba kepalanya dipukul, lebih tepatnya dijitak.

"Aww.. ittai, apa yang kau lakukan?! Eh, Ran? Kenapa kau menjitak kepalaku?" marah Ai.

"Hahaha,,, aku hanya memberikanmu minuman, lagipula tidak baik pagi-pagi sudah melamun. Ada apa?" Ran menyondorkan sekaleng coffee pada Ai, lalu duduk disebelah Ai.

"Arigatou, aku memikirkan tugas dari Otoya-sensei."

"Tugas dari si merah itu? Tugas apa?"

"Tugas membuat kata-kata untuk orang yang kita sayang, boleh dalam bentuk apa saja. Aku bingung, aku sama sekali tidak pandai membuat kata-kata. Tugasnya dinilai hari ini pada pelajaran Otoya-sensei nanti." Jelas Ai panjang x lebar = luas persegi panjang #gk lucu ya?#

"Hanya itu? Kenapa bingung? Cukup sampaikan apapun yang ingin kita sampaikan pada orang itu, kata-kata itu sebenarnya tidaklah penting, yang penting itu perasaan yang ada dalam kata-kata si penyampai itu. Itu menurutku sih, hehehe.."

"Begitu, kalau begitu terimakasih, Ran-kun. Kata-katamu sungguh membantu." muka Ran sedikit merona melihat senyuman yang diberikan Ai saat mengucapkan terimakasih padanya.

_Dokidoki de koware sou sen pasen__LOVE__HEY!__ –__The First Lesson in Saotome High School Will Starting – Are You Ready ?_

"Minna-san, ohayou gozaimasu. Apa kalian sudah menyelesaikan tugas dariku?" tanya Otoya-sensei yang masuk ke ruangan bersama Tokiya-sensei.

"Ohayou, sensei. Sudah selesai!" ujar murid-murid kelas IX.1 bersemangat.

"Kita mulai dari Nanami-san dan Shibuya-san."

"Etto, sensei. Aku tidak tau bagaimana cara menyampaikannya, bisakah sensei memberikan contohnya?" tanya Nanami dengan pelan. Otoya tersenyum, lalu memberi isyarat agar Nanami dan Shibuya kembali duduk detempatnya dan meminta Tokiya-sensei untuk menemaninya memberikan contoh pada anak muridnya.

"Baiklah, aku dan Tokiya-sensei akan mencontohkannya, tolong diperhatikan dan ini hanya sekali siaran saja." Otoya maju perlahan mendekati Tokiya yang masih memasang wajah cool.

"To..Tokiya-san,, a-ano.. Maaf aku memintamu untuk menemuiku di jam pelajaran seperti ini. A-aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu padamu." Otoya-sensei tampak gugup,malu dan merona seakan didepan kelas hanya ada dia dan Tokiya-sensei.

"Katakan saja apa yang ingin kau katakan,Otoya-san."

"Etto.. aku.. aku menyukaimu,Tokiya-san. Aku menyukaimu sejak aku mulai menjadi guru disekolah ini, akumenyukaimu sejak kau mengajariku bagaimana berinteraksi dengan siswa, mengenalkanku pada sekolah ini, dan saat kau menyemangatiku ketika aku sedang terpuruk, ketika aku merasa gagal menjadi guru, kau menghiburku, mengatakan bahwa hal itu wajar saat kita baru menjadi seorang guru. Saat itu, aku sadar, bahwa aku menyukaimu, bahkan mencintaimu. Aku tau, aku seorang pria, tapi tidak masalahkan aku menyukai seorang pria? Aku tau kau akan menolakku, terimakasih sudah mendengarkanku, ku mohon jangan benci aku karena hal ini. Aku senang kau mau mendengarkanku. Arigato,Tokiya-san." Otoya-sensei menunduk dengan muka yang sedikit memerah, Tokiya-sensei hanya berjalan menuju Otoya dengan senyuman tipis, menarik tangan si rambut merah, membisikan sesuatu pada Otoya , " Akan kujawab pulang sekolah nanti" muka Otoya sukses memerah mendengar ucapan Tokiya.

"A – a,, kita lanjutkan pelajarannya." Otoya-sensei memanggil para muridnya berpasangan, hingga akhirnya tiba giliran Ranmaru dan Ai. Ai tampak kebingungan untuk mengucapkan apa yang ingin dikatakannya.

"Ada apa, Mikaze-kun? Apa ada masalah?" tanya Otoya-sensei bingung melihat Ai yang hanya diam.

"Ai-chan? Kau kenapa? Sakit?" tanya Ranmaru khawatir. Saat tangan Ranmaru hendak menyentuh kening Ai , tanpa sadar Ai berjalan mundur.

"Ma..Maaf,, aku tidak bisa." Ai berlari keluar kelas, tidak mempedulikan teriakan Ranmaru, Reiji , dan Otoya-sensei yang menyuruhnya kembali.

"Sensei, gomen. Aku permisi." Ranmaru berlari keluar mencari Ai, Otoya-sensei hanya melihat anak muridnya itu lalu kembali mengajar murid-muridnya setelah Tokiya pergi ke ruang guru karena dipanggil.

-Atap Sekolah-

'Ck,, kenapa aku malah lari? Kenapa aku malah takut mengungkapkan perasaanku? Kenapa aku ini?' batin Ai sambil menatap langit, bersandar pada sebuah kursi diatas atap sekolahnya itu.

Suara pintu terbuka, pintu yang menghubungkan atap sekolah dengan bagian dalam sekolah. Tampak sosok laki-laki tinggi berambut Silver terengah-engah menutup pintu tersbut.

"Ai-chan, apa kau sakit? Kenapa kau lari?" Ranmaru mengatur nafasnya perlahan, Ai tidak mempedulikan pertanyaan Ranmaru itu, masih menatap bentangan langit biru cerah yang berada didepannya.

"Ai-chan? kau kenapa?" tanya Ranmaru sekali lagi.

"Diamlah!" tiba-tiba Ai membentak Ranmaru, ia sendiripun terkejut bisa membentak orang yang diaa sayangi itu. Ranmaru sedikit kaget lalu kemudian menarik tangan Ai, mendorong tubuh mungil itu ke tembok/dinding.

"It's punishment time,Ai-chan. Bersiaplah." Ranmaru menahan tangan Ai ke atas si biru itu, kemudian menjilat pipi chubby Ai.

"LEPASKAN AKU,RAN! LEPAS!"

"Tidak, sebelum kau menceritakan apa yang terjadi padamu." Ranmaru melahap (?) pipi Ai lalu mencium bibir mungil Ai.

"Mmmph.. pas.. pmnnhp.. LEPAS!" Ai menggigit bibir Ranmaru, membuat kekasihnya itu langsung melepaskan ciumannya.

"Apa yang salah denganmu hari ini? Kau betul-betul butuh hukuman,AI-chan." Ranmaru langsung menarik celana seragam Ai, membalikan tubuh si mungil itu lalu memasukkan kejantanannya kedalam rectum Ai tanpa persiapan.

"ARGHHH! Ittai,Ra..n." Ai menjerit keras, dirasakannya tubuh bagian bawahnya terkoyak menjadi 2 bagian. Darah segar mengalir dari lubang rectum Ai, tapi Ranmaru tidak peduli. Ia terus menggoyangkan pinggulnya, menyondok rectum Ai dengan kasar, tidak peduli terhadap teriakan dan tangisan Ai.

"Hiks..Ran,,lepas.. sakit,Ran.. aku.. aku gak kuat..hiks.." Ai terus memohon pada Ranmaru untuk melepaskannya, rasa sakit pada tubuhnya kini ditambah oleh rasa kesal dan sakit dalam hatinya saat Ranmaru mengatakan suatu hal.

"Nggg.. tubuhmu nikmat sekali,Ai-chan.. nggg.." Ranmaru mengerang pelan saat rectum Ai meremas kejantanannya kuat.

Ai sudah tidak tahan lagi, digigitnya tangan Ranmaru yang mengunci tangannya lalu mendorong tubuh Ranmaru menjauh darinya, membuat kejantanan Ranmaru ikut tercabut (?) keluar dari rectumnya. Dengan tatapan dingin sambil menangis, Ai menatap Ranmaru.

"Aku. Bukan. Budak. Seksmu.! Ingat itu!" Ai pergi meninggalkan Ranmaru yang telah tersadar akan kekasarannya memaksa Ai tadi.

"Ai-chan,,Gomen ne." ucap Ranmaru lirih. Ia kemudian bangkit lalu berjalan pulangke rumah setelah mengambil tas nya. Dilihatnya gantungan robot berwarna biru muda yang pernah dibelinya saat melihat itu di toko, gantungan yang dibelinya karena mengingatkannya pada sang kekasih.

"Kenapa aku bisa lupa perasaan itu? Aku..aku benar-benar bajingan.. aku bahkan lupa, kalau aku menyukai Ai-chan dengan hati, bukan nafsu. Kenapa malah jadi begini? Kenapa?! ARgh!" Ranmaru berteriak frustasi saat mengingat hal-hal menyenangkan yang dilaluinya bersama Ai.

Sementara Ai hanya duduk diam dalam kamarnya –udah pulang–, memikirkan sifat Ranmaru yang berubah itu. Kata-kata yang diucapkannya pada Ranmaru masih terngiang dipikirannya.

"Gomen,Ran. Tapi aku harus mengatakan itu, maaf.. kumohon jangan berubah."

Apa yang akan terjadi pada hubungan Ranmaru dan Ai? Kenapa Ai marah pada Ranmaru? Tunggu Chap 2 nya ya.. :D

TBC

Gomennnnnn.. chap ini gak ada lemonnya dan juga gaje.. gomen ne,minna-san..

Untuk Fujo-san dan Baby-san karna mendukung saya. Untuk Minna-san yang lain,, mohon dukungannya juga ya. Arigatou.. Mohon reviewnya lagi ya.

.T.Y.


	2. Chapter 2

Saya kembali lagi dengan chap 2 I give this interesting words for you. Udah pada kangen ya sama aku? #bercanda. Ayo kita mulai chap 2 nya..

Untuk Chapter 2, Lemon nya kurang.. Gomen *bow* XD

Pair : Ranmaru kurosaki and Ai Mikaze –Uta no Prince Sama–

**Warning : **YAOI,Gaje,Shounen Ai,Boys Love,RAPE!, Gak tau lagi

Rate : M

Preview : Saat Ranmaru sedang menghukum Ai, Ai langsung mendorongnya dan mengatakan "Aku. Bukan. Budak. Seksmu..! Ingat itu!". Ranmaru kini telah sadar bahwa ia melupakan perasaannya pada Ai dan apa yang terjadi pada Ai? Apa yang akan dilakukannya pada Ranmaru? Bagaimanakah hubungan mereka?

NORMAL POV

Malam harinya

setelah merenungkan yang terjadi hari ini, Ranmaru berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Menatap foto sang kekasih di hp-nya, foto yang diambilnya diam-diam saat Ai sedang tertidur di atap sekolah. Ranmaru tersenyum melihat foto itu, tapi tak lama senyumannya berubah menjadi senyuman sendu.

"Mungkin aku memang harus meninggalkannya, ku rasa dia tersiksa karena sikapku ini. Gomen ne,Ai-chan." Cup! Ranmaru mencium foto Ai di hp-nya lalu menghapus foto Ai,kontak,dan segala hal yang berhubungan dengan Ai. Ia juga melepaskan gantungan robot biru dan sapu tangan Ai yang dijatuhkan Ai saat ia me-rape Ai di toilet.

"Sapu tangan ini, masih bau dirimu." Ranmaru mencium sapu tangan itu, menghirup aroma Ai sebanyak-banyaknya. Perlahan tangannya menyusup ke dalam celananya, mengocok kejantanannya sambil terus menghirup sapu tangan Ai dan menggumamkan nama Ai.

"Nnghh.. Ai-chan,,su..ki…da..yo…nghhh..Ahhh!" Ranmaru menyelesaikan masturbasinya lalu segera mengemasi barang-barang yang berhubungan dengan Ai dan menyimpannya rapat-rapat dalam lemari, "Terimakasih untuk segala hal yang kau berikan padaku,Ai-chan, ah tidak, maksudku Mikaze-san." Ranmaru pun berbaring lagi dikasurnya dan menatap langit kamarnya sambil menghela nafas.

-Kamar Ai-

Sosok pemuda mungil itu duduk ringkih diatas kasurnya, memeluk boneka beruang besar yang diterimanya dari kekasihnya, Ranmaru Kurosaki.

"Semoga dia tidak marah." Ai pun tertidur dikasurnya sambil terus memeluk boneka beruang itu.

Esok hari, Di Sekolah

"Ohayou,,Mika-chan. Ada apa? Kau murung sekali." Reiji menatap muka Ai yang jauh lebih datar dari biasanya.

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Apa ada masalah?" Ai mencoba memaksa tersenyum melihat Reiji, tak ingin sahabatnya itu khawatir padanya.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin menyapamu. Oya, mana Kuro-kun?"

"Kuro? Kucing?"

"Kekasihmu, Kurosaki-kun." Begitu Reiji mengucapkan nama Ranmaru, air muka Ai langsung berubah sedih.

"Aku tidak tau.." Ai menatap keluar jendela, tampak sosok kekasihnya yang dikerumuni oleh siswa/siswi sekolahnya baik dari gadis kouhai,teman seangkatan, dan senpai bahkan ada beberapa cowok manis yang ikut mengerumuninya. 'ternyata dia popular juga, dia pasti akan mendapat pacar yang baru, walau kami belum putus. Apa kata-kata orang itu bisa dipercaya?' Batin Ai sedih sambil terus menatap Ranmaru.

Merasa ada yang menatapnya, Ranmaru mendongak kearah jendela kelasnya. Ai langsung membuang muka melihat Ranmaru mendongakkan kepala. Rona merah sedikit terlihat dipipi putih Ai.

"Dia.. masih marah.." Ranmaru kembali melihat ke orang-orang yang mengerumuninya. 'ck..kapan aku bisa keluar dari rombongan berisik ini.' Batinnya dengan kesal.

"Ah..Camus,,tunggu sebentar." Ranmaru meneriaki Camus yang sedang berjalan bersama Reiji.

"Kurosaki? Ada apa?" tanya Camus dengan nada dingin.

"Tidak ada, hanya ingin keluar dari rombongan itu saja.."

"Koru, kau tidak menemani Mika-chan? dia sendirian lho..." Ucap Reiji sambil menatap muka Ranmaru yang langsung berubah.

"Tidak, aku mau pulang. Terimakasih infonya." Ranmaru berjalan menuju kelasnya, tempat Ai sedang duduk sendiri di mejanya. Dilihat nya Ai yang duduk merenung, ingin dikagetkannya sosok itu, tapi diurungkannya niat itu karena tekadnya untuk menjauhi Ai, tak ingin melukai kekasihnya lebih dari luka yang telah diberikannya selama ini.

"Ran?" Ai menatap Ranmaru yang masuk ke kelas, tapi hanya mengambil tasnya lalu berjalan keluar kelas lagi.

"Apa?" suara Ranmaru terdengar dingin ditelinga Ai.

"Kau mau pulang?" tanya Ai, Ranmaru hanya mengangguk lalu berjalan keluar kelas. Ai hanya menundukan kepalanya, "Semuanya tidak seperti yang orang itu katakan."

"Ck.. kenapa aku tidak bisa melupakannya skrang?" Ranmaru menendang kaleng minuman didepannya, ia terus-terusan menggerutu tidak jelas di taman itu.

"ARGH! Aku bisa gila!" Ranmaru berteriak layaknya orang gila lalu duduk diayunan dalam taman itu, anak-anak yang mendengar teriakan Ranmaru berjalan menjauh, takut diserang oleh makhluk berambut putih itu #silver. (XD, jangan marah ya Ran-Ran)

"Boleh saya duduk disamping anda, tuan?" Ranmaru hanya mengangguk tanpa melihat orang yang sedang berbicara dengannya itu , "Anda sedang patah hati, tuan?"

"Jangan sok tau!" Ranmaru langsung membentak orang yang disampingnya itu. Orang itu berpakaian hitam hingga menutupi kepalanya, tampaknya badan orang itu lebih pendek dari Ai, sekitar 160 cm mungkin. Terlihat kuku berwarna hitam yang agak panjang dengan kulit tangan yang berwarna putih pucat.

"Apa anda mau saya beri saran, tuan Ranmaru?"

"Siapa kau?" Ranmaru menarik jubah sosok itu, namun tidak dapat karena sosok itu langsung berdiri dan berjalan pergi sambil berkata ,"jangan buat kekasihmu terlalu lama menunggu, temui dia dan hangatkan kembali hatinya. Dan jangan lupakan perasaanmu lagi padanya."

"Woy, tunggu.. kau siapa?! Woy!" Ranmaru meneriaki sosok itu, tapi tidak didengarkan. Kesal, Ranmaru mengejarnya, namun sosok itu menghilang saat berbelok ke perumahan.

"Ck,,, siapa dia? Mana mungkin Ai menungguku? Cih.." Ranmaru pun pulang ke rumah, tapi hatinya begitu gelisah, pikiran bahwa Ai masih menunggunya erus membayanginya. Karena tidak tahan, Ranmaru akhirnya pergi ke sekolah lagi, walaupun hari sudah malam.

Atap sekolah, Malam hari

"Sensei, apa aku keterlaluan berbicara begitu? Aku hanya tidak ingin Ran berubah.. hiks.." tangisan Ai terdengar di atap sekolahnya, disampingnya Otoya dan Tokiya sedang mendengarkan curhatnya.

"Kurasa tidak, tapi ku rasa juga iya." Otoya sensei kebingungan, ia terus menepuk pundak Ai yang masih menangis.

"Kau membuatnya bingung, Otoya. Mikaze-kun, menurutku kau terlalu kasar untuk menyampaikan pendapatmu, apa kau tidak bisa menyampaikannya dengan tenang?" Tokiya menyampaikan pendapatnya dengan lancar, tanpa peduli ia kasar atau tidak.

"Aku hanya mengikuti kata orang .. tapi malah jadi begini.."

"Orang itu? Siapa?" tanya Otoya-sensei heran.

**Flashback On**

Ai POV –** 3 hari yang lalu**

Hari ini aku pergi jalan-jalan sendiri, berjalan disekitar tempat orang berjualan makanan. Aku membeli ice cream dan duduk dibawah pohon yang ada ditempat itu. Disaat aku sedang menikmati ice creamku, ada seseorang yang duduk disampingku.

"Tidak bersama kekasihmu,hm?" tanyanya seakan tau tentang diriku. Aku menatapnya heran.

"Boleh kuberi saran? Jangan mau menjadi budak sex kekasihmu, kalian pacaran bukan untuk sex saja kan? Apa kau tidak tau dia sudah lupa ttg pernyataan cintanya? Beritau dia, dan buat dia sadar akan cintanya yang dulu padamu. Aku pergi, jaa." Pria itu pergi meninggalkanku yang bingung, karena dia tampak seperti seseorang yang kukenal, tapi siapa? Dan karena perkataannya terus menghantuiku, aku mencobanya.

**Flashback off**

NORMAL POV

"Tapi, Ran malah marah padaku, dia bahkan tidakmengajakku pulang bersama hari ini,.. hiks.. bagaimana ini,Sensei? Aku tidak mau Ran marah.. hiks.." Ai terus menangis disebelah otoya-sensei, Tokiya-sensei hanya duduk diam melihat muridnya dan 'pacar'nya yang sedih.

"Ba-bagaimana jika kau minta maaf?" Otoya-sensei memberi saran yang langsung ditolak oleh Tokiya-sensei.

"Setauku Kurosaki-kun bukan tipe orang yang mudah menerima kata maaf, jadi kurasa itu percuma."

"Tokiya! Kau ini, jika ingin mengomentari saranku, lebih baik kau beri saran lain atau diam saja!" Otoya-sensei tampak kesal lalu melihat kearah Ai lagi.

"Maaf, sensei tidak tau mau kasih saran apa lagi."

"Tidak apa-apa, sensei. Sensei mau mencoba memberi saran saja aku sudah senang. Arigatou, sensei. Aku pulang dulu, ini sudah malam." Ai menghapus airmatanya lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Bagaimana jika kau menggodanya? Atau bersikap agresif? Biasanya para Seme akan dengan senang hati memaafkan Uke-nya jika uke-nya bersifat agresif." Saran dari Tokiya-sensei membuat Ai menghentikan langkahnya, menatap senseinya dengan muka memerah begitu juga dengan Otoya-sensei yang merona sambil menutupi mulut Tokiya.

"Ti-tidak harus begitu juga kan,Tokiya. Lagipula tidak semua seme seperti itu, kau saja yang mesum."

"Tapi kau suka kan? Meski aku mesum, tapi banyak lho uke-uke yang ingin ku uke-in. tapi aku hanya mencintaimu, Otoya." Merasa gurunya sudah berada didunia mereka sendiri, Ai berjalan masuk ke dalam sekolah, menuruni tangga dan berjalan lunglai di koridor sekolah yang cukup gelap.

Ai berjalan sambil memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku celananya, tapi dia merasakan ada yang aneh pada sakunya itu. Dia menarik keluar benda yang ada didalam sakunya, ternyata sebuah amplop putih. Dibukanya amplop itu, terdapat sebuah permen coklat dan surat kecil yang berbunyi :

_For Mikaze-kun_

_Ini kuberikan untukmu gratis, makanlah ini dan nikmatilah malam ini. Semoga kau bisa tidur nyenyak._

_Salam, orang yang memberimu saran_

"Orang itu? Permen ini sepertinya permen biasa. Hm..ku coba saja.. sepertinya tidak beracun.." Haup, Ai memakan permen itu setelah membuka bungkusnya #ya iya la, masa langsung sama bungkusnya. Gila! XD#. Dan kembali berjalan pelan dikoridor gelap itu.

Sementara Ranmaru, ia berjalan ke kelas, memeriksa kelasnya dan mendesah lega karena tidak menemukan sosok biru mungil dikelas itu.

"Syukurlah, dia sudah pulang. Sepertinya dia bisa hidup tanpaku. Pasti." Ranmaru kemudian duduk di tempat duduk Ai, meletakkan kepalanya diatas meja Ai.

"Ai-chan, aku kangen padamu. Maaf, sepertinya aku harus mengingkari perkataanku sendiri. Aku tidak tahan lagi." Tangan Ranmaru perlahan merayap kedaerah private nya, dimasukkannya tangannya itu kedalam celananya.

"Enghhh..Ai-chan..nghhhh" Ranmaru mengerang pelan sambil terus memikirkan Ai saat masturbasinya. Tiba-tiba pintu kelas terbuka, suara cowok manis terdengar membuat ranmaru menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Maaf, ada yang memanggilk –" ucapan cowok manis itu terpotong, Ranmaru tersentak melihat Ai yang berdiri dipintu kelas dan sedikit merona menatap kearahnya, perlahan tatapan mata Ai turun kebawah, ke tempat tangannya menggenggam 'milik' nya, muka Ai langsung merah padam.

"Anno.. ma..maaf aku mengganggumu."

"Cih,, tidak perlu formal padaku." Ranmaru merapikan dirinya lalu berdiri dari tempat duduk Ai. Saat hendak keluar kelas, tangan Ai menatap lengannya. Menarik cowok silver itu masuk kembali ke kelas, menghentakan punggung Ranmaru ke dinding kelas.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan dimejaku,Ran-kun?" Ranmaru memalingkan wajahnya, tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Ai sama sekali.

"Kenapa kau ingin pulang? Bukankah ini masih belum puas?" Ai menyentuh selangkang Ranmaru, membuat cowok itu melengguh nikmat.

"Hen..Ti..Kan,Ai." Ranmaru menahan tangan Ai yang terus menyentuh selangkangnya.

"Apa kau yakin, Ran-kun~? Kau sudah mengeras lho.." goda Ai semakin gencar mengocok kejantanan Ranmaru yang ntah sejak kapan sudah dibebaskannya, "Dia terlihat tersiksa saat kau masukkan dengan paksa kedalam celanamu tadi lho, Ran-kun~" desahan sensual Ai didekat telinganya, membuat Ranmaru semakin 'turn on' atau tegak.

"Le…pas..nghhh..kan… akuhh..nghhh…Ahhh" muka Ranmaru otomatis memerah, 'a-aku tadi mendesah? Aku mendesah karena sentuhan si kecil ini? Bagaimana mungkin?' batin nya penasaran.

"Ran, kau manis sekali. Bagaimana kalau hari ini kau jadi uke-ku?" pertanyaan dari Ai membuat Ranmaru langsung berlonjak kaget. Saat dirinya hendak protes, Ai malah membungkam mulutnya dengan ciuman panas nan dalam. Ranmaru sempat senang karena ini pertama kalinya Ai menciumnya dengan _French Kiss _yang panas.

"Ai-chan..nghhh..hah..hah..hah…" napas Ranmaru terengah-engah begitu ciumannya dilepas oleh Ai, ia mengumpat kesal dalam hati karena untuk pertama kalinya dia dikalahkan oleh uke-nya sendiri dalam berciuman.

"Kau manis, Ran-kun~.." Ai membuka baju Ranmaru dan menjilat nipple Ranmaru pelan, menggoda nipple yang sudah mengeras itu.

"Le..pash.., Ai" Ranmaru memegang pundak Ai, menahan pundak pemuda itu agar berhenti bergerak mempermainkan dirinya yang ntah mengapa tiba-tiba mnjadi sensitive seperti ini.

"Ran-kun, kenapa kau berubah? Kenapa kau lupa dengan pernytaan cinta seperti apa yang kau lakukan padaku? Kenapa kau selalu bertingkah seolah aku ini budak sex mu? Aku gak mau dianggap seperti itu, aku mau kau memandangku sebagai seorang pacar bukan budak… hiks.. hiks.. kau jahat.." Ai tiba-tiba menangis sambil meninju (?) dada Ranmaru kesal.

"Aku tidak terima dibeginikan, aku kesal saat kau pulang tanpa mengajakku, aku benci mendengar nada dingin darimu, aku benci kau tidak mempedulikanku,.. hiks.. hiks.. hiks.."

"A..Ai-chan.." Ranmaru memegang pundak Ai yang bergetar, Ai menangis. Tangisan makhluk biru itu membuat Ranmaru ingin memeluk nya, namun Ranmaru tidak bisa memeluk Ai, ia takut akan melukai Ai lagi.

"Ran-kun, kejam.. hiks..hiks.." Ai berlari keluar dari kelas, meninggalkan Ranmaru yang terdiam.

"Hm~ ini jadi semakin seru.. hahaha.. " sosok berjubah hitam berdiri didkt pintu kelas, memperhatikan Ranmaru yang terdiam dan Ai yang berlari sambil menangis. Sosok itu menyeringai senang dan kemudian pergi.

"Ugh.. lagi, wajah itu.. kenapa? Kenapa aku selalu membuatnya menangis? Ck,.. sial!" Ranmaru duduk di kursi kelas. Terlihat selembar kertas yang tergeletak di lantai, disebelah sebuah buku Biru Muda dengan garis Silver. Diambilnya kertas dan buku itu, ia terkejut melihat kertas dan buku itu.

"Ini.. Sial! Kenapa aku malah jadi begini?! Argh!" Ranmaru berteriak frustasi di kelas itu.

^_^ TBC ^_^

Apa yang Ranmaru tmukan? Siapa sosok berjubah itu? Apa yang akan terjadi pada Ai?

Tunggu chapter 3 nya yaaaaa.. XD

Sorry lama diupdate, mau UN sih..

Thanks buat review nya, Minna  
ini balasannya :

_**Crowcakes : Hahaha,, itu Karena Ai terlalu manis.. Ai gak bisa jujur,, type tsundere sih.. XD**_

_**Baby Panda Zi TaoRis Exotics : sip,, ini udah lanjut.. sorry lama.. hehehe  
Fay-chi : I dunno what will happen later.. hahaha.. sempat lupa sama jalan ceritanya sih.. XD #plak**_

_**Gak Login : 3x cek 3x baca tapi 1x review? Keren.. hahahaha.. XD ini dh lanjut**_

Untuk Minna yang lain, mohon review nya juga ya.. ^_^


End file.
